


Birthday Wish

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But also a great friend, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Masturbation with sex toys, Semi-public make out session, Sex Toys, Unprotected Sex, being embarrassed at being caught masturbating, natasha being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: It's the reader's birthday.  She gets the best gift.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Kudos: 73





	Birthday Wish

You returned to your room from the birthday party that Tony and the others had thrown for you. There had been great food and a lot of drinks. Thankfully you’d been warned not to drink Thor’s Asgardian Wine he had brought, so at least you were only slightly drunk.

When you walked into the room, you noticed a box laying on your bed. Curious, you moved toward the bed cautiously. You had told everyone no gifts. You just wanted to hang out and party with your friends whom you considered more family than your own flesh and blood. Family meant everyone liked to prank everyone else; therefore, you were wary of the package on the bed.

You very slowly took the lid off the box. When nothing jumped out, you set the top aside and opened the tissue paper to reveal a Hitachi wand. Oh! Make that a cordless wand. Your brow wrinkled as you tried to figure out who left this here. As you picked up the wand, you noticed a card in the bottom of the box.

_Happy Birthday, babe! It’s all charged up and ready for you. Hope you enjoy!_

_xoxo Nat_

_PS. Maybe this will help you work out all your Bucky frustrations._

You rolled your eyes at your friend. Of course, it was from Natasha. She loved to tease you about your crush on Bucky. Your rooms were next to each other, so early on you were the one to rush in when he had nightmares. Sometimes you would spend the rest of the night in his room when it was a particularly bad nightmare. Sometimes he would wake up and come to your room on nights when he wasn't screaming himself and you awake. Spending such an intimate time with him had caused you to develop a crush. 

Of course, that wasn't the only reason. The man was thicc, and you often saw him half-dressed in the gym or during training. You were thirsty for the man. And unfortunately for you, you weren't very covert with your drooling over him. Not to Natasha anyway. The two of you had been sparring when Bucky came in, shirtless and gym shorts slung low on his waist. 

Not paying attention to anything but the hunk of a man who wasn't even looking your way, Nat took you out, you falling on your ass. Hard. Nat followed your line of sight and started laughing. “Really, y/n?”

You gave her a dirty look as she helped you up. “Shut it, Nattie.”

“You know I hate when you call me that.”

You rolled your eyes, taking your fighter’s stance once more.

“Well, I mean why don't you ask him out? Don't you practically sleep together most of the time?”

You felt your cheeks heat up. “Nat, will you hush?” you whispered. You weren't sure where Bucky was and didn't want him overhearing. You were already embarrassed at being caught out. “And you know it isn't that kind of sleeping together. And it isn't every night. Now, are we gonna finish? If not, I'm leaving.”

She’d let the subject go that day but still teased you occasionally if she happened to catch you sneaking peeks at the former Winter Soldier. If the man would just put a damn shirt on, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. You were glad he felt more comfortable with his metal arm, but couldn't he at least wear some damn clothes?!

Shaking your head at the memory, you decided to take a shower before going to bed. Maybe you would try out the gift later. You found your phone and shot off a text to your friend. 

_Really, Nattie?_

_Really y/n. You are wound so tight sometimes, I thought it could relieve some...pressure. ;)_

You threw your phone on the bed and headed into your bathroom. You took a quick shower and toweled off as you came out of the bathroom, gasping as you saw Bucky sitting on your bed. You quickly covered yourself with the towel, hoping he didn't see anything when he looked up at your gasp. You also cut your eyes to the box relieved to see you had put the top back on.

“Bucky! What the fuck? Don't you knock? Didn't you hear the shower going?”

You didn't miss Bucky’s gaze sweeping over your towel-clad figure, tongue flicking across his bottom lip before he answered you. “I did knock. You didn't answer. How was I to know you’d be traipsing around the room naked?”

“I don't know Bucky. Because it's my fucking room?!” you exclaimed.

“I brought you a birthday gift,” he said then, holding out a package, the wrapping paper a mangled mess.

You stood in shock a moment before responding. “Bucky,” you said softly taking the package from him. “You didn't have to do that. But thank you.”

You sat next to him on the bed, unwrapping the gift, trying not to laugh at how much paper there was. It was like he tried to wrap half the roll around the gift, then slapped on tape. You opened the box to reveal a necklace with an opened book charm. Beneath the necklace was a framed quote. “All that we see or dream is but a dream within a dream.” - Edgar Allan Poe.

“Bucky! I love it.” You carefully set the box next to you and turned to hug him. His arms wrapped around you hesitantly before squeezing you tight. 

“I know how much you love to read, and I know you love that quote. I would have loved to have the quote on the necklace, but it was too small.”

You smiled, releasing him from the hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much.” You took the necklace and put it on, fingering the charm before letting it settle around your neck.

“Well, I'm going to let you get back to the rest of your night,” he said as he stood up. “Happy birthday, Y/n,” he added in a whisper as bent and placed a kiss on your cheek, making you shiver.

“Thanks again Bucky. Good night.”

“Good night. I hope you have sweet birthday dreams.”

Waking up a few hours late, you’d say you had had some very sweet, extremely sexy dreams about your next-door neighbor. Apparently, the party had started to catch up to you, because not long after Bucky left, you moved the boxes from the bed, threw your towel on the floor, and snuggled underneath the covers.

Your mind had other plans though. Just now before waking you’d the most vivid, erotic dream. Instead of Bucky leaving your room, he had stayed and shown you how very skilled he was in bed. You woke with a sheen of sweat all over your body and a mighty ache between your legs. You lay there a moment hoping maybe you could fall back asleep, but the ache was insistent. You thought of Nat’s gift. Should you?

Finally throwing the covers back, you decided yes, you should. You removed the wand from the box and carried it into the bathroom, giving it a good cleaning before returning to the bed. 

You climbed in a vision from your dream of Bucky shirtless, above you, kissing you passionately. As he worked his way down to take a nipple in his mouth, you turned the wand on low running it lightly over your hardened peak, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from you.

Still picturing Bucky you moved the wand to your other nipple before slowly running it down your body to your mound. Your legs fell apart as you placed the wand between them at the apex of your thighs. You applied pressure to the wand, pressing it against the bundle of nerves. You weren't in the mood to play around. You wanted to come, and you wanted to come now!

You turned the wand to the high setting, feeling your orgasm rushing to the surface. You couldn't hold back a loud moan. You pictured Bucky between your legs, pleasuring you with his tongue as you came, loudly and shouting out his name, not realizing you had done so. 

There was a buzzing in your head as you came down from your high. You removed the wand, but then brought it back wondering if you could bring yourself to another orgasm. Your eyes closed as you squirmed and panted. Your clit was over-sensitive but you were still horny for the handsome, blue-eyed brunette. 

Just as you felt another orgasm crashing to the surface, your door burst open, Bucky running in with a frantic look. “Y/n!” he yelled. “Are you “ his words stuck in his throat as he took in your form, his mouth in the shape of an o.”

Your eyes flashed open, the moan dying in your throat, but it still took a moment to register what was happening. Finally comprehending Bucky standing over you, you reached for the covers pulling them over you. 

“Bucky? What? Why?”

You’d forgotten the vibrator until you heard it buzzing underneath the covers. You reached down to flick the switch off, watching Bucky in wide-eyed horror as he continued to stare.

“Bucky, please just go,” you whispered, turning to your side away from him, embarrassed beyond measure that he had caught you like that. Had he heard you shouting his name? Dammit, why did you have to be so loud?

“Y/n. Please, let’s just..” he trailed off as he realized you were going to continue to ignore him. A moment later you heard his feet pad across the floor and your door closing softly.

Fuck, you thought. What now? You couldn't very well live in your room for the rest of your life. You spent the rest of the night tossing and turning, replaying the humiliating moment over and over in your head.

At six, you finally pulled yourself from the bed. You grabbed the offending object and took it with you to the bathroom. After washing it, you returned it to its box and shoved the box under the bed. As you were doing so you saw the framed quote from Bucky. A brief smile fluttered across your face as you placed it in the bedside table before going to get dressed. You were going to need a boatload of coffee to make it through this day. You only hoped you could get in and out of the kitchen without running into Bucky or anyone else for that matter.

Your wishes were not granted as you walked in to see both Nat and Bucky. You almost walked back out, but Nat saw you making it so you had no choice but join them. You grabbed the largest mug you could find and filled it almost all the way up, leaving just a little room for creamer.

“Rough night?” Nat asked grinning mischievously. If looks could kill the red-headed assassin would be dead. You took a sip of coffee and almost choked on it as she moved closer and whispered, “Did you break in your present?”

You recovered and growled warningly, “Nattie,” You weren't even about to look at Bucky. You couldn't face him after the incident that happened in the early hours of the morning.

Not able to take the tension running through the room, you took your coffee and made your way to the gym. You really wanted to punch something right now, and maybe that would burn off the nervous energy you were feeling.

You were punching and kicking a big hanging punching bag for all it was worth, sweat pouring from your body. You were starting to feel exhausted but didn't want to stop. You were so focused you didn't know anyone had entered until he spoke.

“Doll, you can't murder the bag you know? No matter how hard you try.”

You huffed in response and kicked it hard one last time. You turned to face him, pulling off your gloves and almost dropping them. Here he was once again half naked. “Bucky, what do you want?” you asked, hating the edge in your voice. It wasn't his fault he caught you like that, but the whole situation had your nerves on edge.

Bucky sighed as he moved closer to you and you backed away. “Doll, I'm sorry I walked in on you like that. I heard you yell my name and thought something had happened to you or you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to help you.”

You bit your lip, not sure how to respond.

He took a step closer making you back up again. “I could have helped you,” he said so quietly you weren't sure you heard correctly, but you took another step back. 

Of course, that meant he took another step forward. “Nothing to be ashamed of, doll. Everybody does it.” Another step.

“Yeah, but everyone doesn't have someone walk in on them. Especially the someone whose name they just shouted,” you responded taking another step back and feeling your back hit the wall. Shit!

“Do you know how turned on I was after I left your room? Knowing you were screaming my name as you came. God, you looked so beautiful laying there, skin still flushed from your orgasm.” As he spoke he had been moving closer to you.

He took a final step, bring his body flush with yours. His head tipped down, his lips at your ear as he said, “Do you know how badly I wanted to climb in bed with you and bring you to the brink, again and again, to hear my name fall from those rosy lips of yours.”

You shivered, your breathing harsh to your own ears, your heart pounding in your chest as his lips brushed your earlobe, then along your jawline until his lips captured yours. He nipped at your bottom lip, his tongue plundering your mouth when it opened in response to him.

Your hands went involuntarily into his dark hair, gripping it at the base of his neck. His hands grabbed your thighs lifting you up, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. His body pressed yours into the wall, and you could feel his hard cock pressed against your heat.

Fuck! Were you really doing this right now? Were you finally kissing Bucky? Fuck, yes you were you thought as your head fell back against the wall allowing him access to your throat. You could feel him sucking and knew you'd have a bruise there tomorrow. Damn him, but you didn't care.

His hands moved up your thighs to your ass. He squeezed both cheeks before moving his hands up and into the waistband of your shorts. He let your feet touch the ground and was about to pull your shorts down when you heard the gym door slam shut. You broke away from each other quickly. There was another exit out of the gym nearby, so you grabbed Bucky by the hand and all but ran out the door.

You didn't stop until you reached your room. As soon as you were inside, Bucky had you pushed against the door, hands gripping the waistband of your shorts and underwear and pulling them both off at once. He then shoved his shorts and underwear down his legs, before lifting you up by your thighs again, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as you continued what you'd started in the gym.

“Sorry, doll. This first time’s gonna be quick but I promise I'll make it up to you.”

You responded by pulling his lips to yours, kissing him hungrily. You'd never felt this frantic for sex before. Bucky reached between you, rubbing his metal fingers down your slit, groaning at how wet you were. He lined his cock up with your entrance and pushed in with an agonized slowness. You both moaned loudly at the feel as he pushed all the way in. He gave your body a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into you. You gasped, pulling his hair and bringing him in for another heated kiss.

He set a quick pace as he reached between you for your nub, rubbing circles. Your nails raked down his back, you knew you had to be leaving marks but it felt so good. You didn't even care that he was leaving marks all over your neck and chest. “Fuuu-uuck.” you breathed out.

The speed of his thrust and thumb on your clit increased. You threw your head back against the wall as you felt the pressure building, coming closer to the surface. You screamed out his name as you came, your pussy drenching his cock, milking it bringing him over the edge. He bit down onto your shoulder as he came, making you cry out again in a wonderful mix of pleasure and pain.

You were both panting, foreheads pressed together as you came down. Once his legs felt steady, he carried you to the bed and lay you down, then went to the bathroom. He came back with a washcloth and cleaned both of you up before joining you on the bed.

He rolled to the side and pulled you into him, placing kisses to the back of your neck and shoulder. You settled into him as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

“For what, doll?”

“For giving me my birthday wish,” you replied with a soft giggle.

Bucky chuckled, turning your head to kiss your lips softly. “My pleasure, doll.”


End file.
